


it's not meant to be eaten

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, Fox Sprite Jongdae, Green Witch Minseok, Healing Salve, Hybrids, M/M, Shapeshifting, Slice of Life, Spells & Enchantments, cuz, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For a Green Witch, brewing potions is not the only side of their profession. Because developing and maintaining a close connection with local plants, trees and wildlife is just as important. To Minseok, it also means enchanting an ointment to help a whiny fox sprite that has curled its tiny hands around his heart and won’t let it go.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Challenge #15 — Magical World





	it's not meant to be eaten

The forest is calm today. 

There’s a peaceful energy permeating the air, bright in the birds’ singing and secure in the warmth of sunshine peeking through the trees. Their leaves rustle in a gentle breeze, brushing against each other in an intimate dance.

A few branches reach far to a meadow, touching the wall of a hut located at the edge of the clearing. The hut is small, wooden and decorated with various greenery. A set of double windows are opened wide, allowing the wind to blow inside and causing drying herbs to sway. They are hung up above a table, neatly arranged on a thin rope. On the table, a cutting board and a knife can be found, with purple mushrooms already cut into small pieces. Next to it, a few empty cream jars: one labelled with ‘fox kit’ and another one with a name. ‘Jongdae’.

Low mumbling fills the room: “ _ztsily ta dopomozhy, nekhai bil' shchezne._ ” The words are uttered by a gentle voice, while fingers keep a wooden spoon in their sturdy hold, stirring a thick, dark liquid inside a small pot with practiced motions. The hand belongs to a young man, who calls himself Minseok. He’s the local green witch, brewing potions and creating ointments for the beings who live in the forest and a village close to it. 

Right now, his feline eyes hold fondness, while he lowers the heat of the stove with his free hand so as not to burn the liquid. Minseok continues stirring for a few minutes. Only the sound of his repeated chanting, birds and rustling of the swaying herbs can be heard. Then, the stirring comes to a halt alongside a last “ _shchezne_ ” and Minseok reaches for a nearby coaster, tapping off the spoon with a satisfied hum and lifting the small pot off the stove. After placing it onto the windowsill, he turns around and gets another pot from a shelf. His hands reach for the mushrooms, ready to put them into the pot, when -

“Uargh, what is this yucky soup?” 

The whining voice is familiar, it has Minseok’s lips stretch into a smile and he turns around immediately. He spots straight brows curled in revulsion, eyes scrunched until small wrinkles appear. Curled lips stretch into a crooked line and copper-coloured fox ears are pressed against rusty, disheveled hair. A small hand hovers above the pot.

Jongdae.

A fond chuckle leaves Minseok’s lips, catching the fox sprite’s attention. Jongdae’s ears perk up and his eyes snap open, lighting up when he meets Minseok’s gaze. He leans onto the windowsill, trying to get closer to the other.

“Minseokkie!” His lips curl into a smile, but it doesn’t last long. “Is this the gift you said you’d make for me? An icky soup?” Jongdae points at the pot with the thick, dark liquid. Straight eyebrows quiver and he grimaces, sending Minseok an apologetic look. “Because … ‘Seok, I love you, but I won’t eat that.”

Minseok chuckles, ignoring the warmth in his cheeks.

"No one said it is meant to be eaten, silly sprite.” 

His words are answered with a huff and Jongdae’s curled lips form a pout, arms crossed in faux affront. The cute sight has Minseok blush even more and he turns back to the table to hide it, hurrying to put the purple mushrooms into the pot. 

A low grumble can be heard, followed by an embarrassed whine. Minseok sighs.

“Always so hungry, Jongdae.”

This elicits another whine.

“You know exactly why I’m so hungry!” Jongdae’s pout is audible. “... I give my rations to that sick kit.”

Minseok hums, but when he places the pot onto the stove his shoulders are tense. He turns to Jongdae again, gaze concerned. 

“I know it’s your duty as a fox sprite to protect the kit and its family … but it also worries me. Because it means your core energy is low and that you heal slower.”

Jongdae’s pout vanishes, eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

“What-”

“Don’t try to hide it,” Minseok continues with a troubled voice. “I know that your low energy causes you to be clumsier, unconcentrated. You always have scratches after running through the thicket and I can only imagine how changing your form must hurt then.”

Jongdae’s shoulders droop down, ears lying flat on his hair and he doesn’t meet Minseok’s worried gaze, nibbling on his lower lip instead. It has Minseok sigh, causing Jongdae to slump down even further and to fidget with his hands atop the windowsill, sharp nails scratching tender skin.

Minseok frowns, closing the distance between them and touching Jongdae’s hand with his own, causing the other’s fidgeting to stop. Jongdae’s head snaps up, ears swiveling and his eyes opened wide. They glow like two molten ambers - filled with an afflicted emotion. Minseok takes a deep breath.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t want to …” Minseok’s voice fades at Jongdae’s vulnerable sight. He clears his throat and with his free hand, Minseok motions to the pot on the windowsill. “This, uh, actually, it is your gift. But it’s no soup, it’s an enchanted ointment to apply on your scratches to aid your recovery.” Astonishment shows on Jongdae’s features, but Minseok hurries to continue. “You can also use it on the sick kit, I made sure it’s safe for younglings and, uh, I prepared a jar for it as well.”

Jongdae doesn’t answer at first, amber eyes getting shiny and his lips quivering, ears no longer lying flat against his rusty hair. Minseok’s heart beats faster, seeing how Jongdae’s high cheekbones grow a red colour. 

“Th-thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The chant can be loosely translated as "cure and help, make the pain abate" - thank you to my precious betas for helping me with this.


End file.
